The Scarf
by JulieTelrats7380
Summary: Scarves are that flame-head's thing, his thing is stripping. Nobody would beckon him for the one to have a fancy for any type of clothing, except maybe his cross-chain. But this scarf, it was different.


**A/N: I came up with this after reading the special chapter(I've been fan-girling epicly ever since). But as the net connection's a bitch, I couldn't publish it till now. *sobsob* Anyways, enjoy! And please R&amp;R, it means a lot.**

* * *

**The Scarf**

* * *

Gray got out of the shower and plopped into his bed. Even being an ice mage, he too enjoyed a long, warm bath after a stroll in the snow. And my, was this snow cold. If anything, it was definitely cold enough to make and ice mage like himself shiver. And _that,_ was something. Gray felt a chill just looking at all that snow through his window. No one, probably not even Wendy, had expected for it to snow, let alone snow that hard, after how warm the weather was just this morning. I was perhaps the sudden change in the weather which made him so cold, something that hasn't happened since he met Ul. Thank goodness he had the scarf.

He looks at the scarf. After coming home, it took him a while to take it off and put it on the coat hanger beside his bed. There was even a while when he was in his boxers, but the scarf was still wrapped around his neck. And anyone who has known Gray Fullbuster for even a moment knows that, that's not lie him, at all. Scarves are that flame-head's thing, his thing is stripping. Nobody would beckon him for the one to have a fancy for any type of clothing, except maybe his cross-chain. But this scarf, it was different. It was a gift.

_Her_ gift.

_413th day together_, he thought, chuckling to himself.

Really. That girl's craziness knows no bounds. Every time he thinks he's figured at least most of her out, she surprises him with new antics, new ways to be crazier. They say, women will surprise you with their abilities. Well he says, no one knows it better than he. It was as if she had an endless ability to surprise him, to leave him in awe, sometimes a bit creeped out. But as she openly declared, it was all for him, for his happiness. No one could argue with a woman in love, especially if it was Juvia. And it was perhaps that, which made Gray love her so much.

Yes, though the idiot wouldn't admit it, Gray loved Juvia Lockser.

He didn't know for sure when exactly it happened. Because, unlike a certain idiot who spent most of his time with the girl he "didn't love" or the pain-in-the-ass who spent a considerable amount of time with his "not-girlfriend" jus so he could keep an eye on her, having a team of his own, he couldn't do that all the time. They met everyday, when present at the guild, but most of the time he was with his team and she with her old friend. Maybe it was between all that time when she was obsessing over him and he was passing it off as the fanatics of a fan-girl, since he had a good amount of them. Most say it was when Lyon showed interest that his mind finally clicked and began to radiate the signs of a possessive boyfriend. But truth to be told, he _was_ deeply in love with her, long before that. And he didn't need Erza to tell him that.

But it was after she actually confessed to him at the royal party that he realized, he's an idiot. He said something that day he didn't mean. But fate was on his side, it didn't cost him her love. The crazy women rather loved him more, apparently. her action everyday after that day and her gesture today proved it. He couldn't think of anyone, definitely no one, who had gone out of their way to celebrate just a random day with their special one.

He looked back on the day. No matter how crazy she was, never before had she actually begged him to spend time with her.

_"I doesn't matter what day it is as long as you're happy,"_ she had said.

Gray had never been more angry at himself. He just left her there. He didn't even turn back. Just a hasty sorry over his wasn't her fault she didn't know about Ul! He could still feel the pain in her eyes piecing his back as he never looked into them. Hell, he didn't even turn back when he heard Lyon talking to her.

He picked up the scarf from the rack. For something made hastily in just a day, it was a pretty good piece of work. It was no where near sloppy, definitely cute and it warmed him up quick too. He stirred it in his hands, reminiscing about the day, yet again. He wondered what would happen if he wore the scarf to the guild the next day.

Everyone at the guild would definitely have a fit seeing the ice mage in the scarf. Cana would ask him about his appearance, as usual. Lucy would probably thank the universe that his stripping habit was wearing off, or so she hopes. Erza would probably pull him in one of her infamous head-cracking hugs. Natsu would definitely accuse him of stealing the fire-breather's style, starting a fight, with Elfman talking about manliness in the fray. And Juvia, she would be delighted. Maybe faint. So maybe he isn't going to wear it to the guild tomorrow. It _would_ help him hide his tomato-face, but the risk of Juvia fainting on him, _again,_ was a risk he was not willing to take.

_I'd still have to tell her that I'm sorry_, he thought. He didn't plan on confessing, not just yet._ I'll do it sometime later. It's going fine the way it is. _Though he felt something smack him, the way _Ul_ used to.

With those apologetic and idiotic thoughts, the ice mage turned in.

**The End**


End file.
